


Show Me

by PenBinaryFan



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: First Time Bottoming, First time with a man, From Sex to Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Hyde is a bottom, Hyde was supposed to go into the club, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex on a Car, So here we are, and then go home disappointed, and they just kind of really wanted to fuck., but now I kind of like them together, but realized I was just trying too hard to make Hyde fuck somebody, but then I gave the oc a name, so now, the oc wasn't even supposed to be important, the plot is Hyde wanting to get laid but doesn't care who, this was my attempt at a chapter for a different story I was writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: Hyde needs to get rid of his urge to fuck a guy. So he goes out to find one at a nightclub. One problem though... He forgot his ID... The bouncer catches Hyde checking him out before he turns him away, and offers help for new plans.
Relationships: Steven Hyde/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It's some time late at night and Hyde is deciding what to wear.

Nothing _wild_.

Just something attractive enough and easy enough to remove...

He didn't want to overthink it. 

It wasn't like he was going on a _date_ or trying to _impress_ anybody...

But he didn't want to have to go home unsuccessful, so you gotta put yourself out there.

He settles on jeans that fit sufficiently without a belt, a bit snug but that should actually help...

A black t-shirt that fits tight around his pecs, thanking himself for picking up the habit of working out in his spare time.

Last but not least his aviators.

He wasn't one to care about the stupid 'fashion crime' of wearing sunglasses at night or inside, but he hooked them on the neckline of his shirt for the sake of tonight's goal...

He grabs his keys and left as quickly as he could. It was late and it was going to be a long drive...

He felt the remaining lube that kept his hole slick drip out as he walked.

He wanted to be prepared in case he bottomed, not trusting whatever stranger to do it for him...

 **If** he bottomed.

_It doesn't matter._

_He'll bottom if he wanted to._

_Blame society's standards for the hesitation that came with doing what he wanted._

_He could do this._

The drive out was fine...

Sans the anxiety...

And doubt of wanting to do exactly what he planned on doing.

He'd been able to block out the fact that he hated what he was doing and what he _planned_ on doing.

His plan was almost too simple but far too elaborate.

Drive out of town. Find a club that looks crowded enough to help him hide if recognized by anyone from point place. Park in a lot and try and get a spot near the back...

He didn't want to bring anybody to the Forman's place.

He wasn't an idiot.

Oh... And find a guy.

To fuck...

Or fuck him.

Or not...

"No. Either is fine." Hyde said to himself.

He was sick of the half-assed jerking off.

Sick of denied orgasms.

Sick of being alone.

And it hit him...

He rolled into the parking lot and was grateful to get a spot toward the back.

He shifted in to park and sighed...

"I'm alone..."

He was sitting in his car.

Parked in the back of a nightclub.

A **nauseatingly** **bubbly** nightclub that he'd never even heard of.

And he had realized just how alone he really felt.

"Nice... Existential crisis at a gay bar..."

With a sigh of resignation, he checked the time on his dashboard...

12:32 am...

He turned the engine off and locked up behind him as he walked toward the front. A few men scattered about the back.

He was already nervous, so the eyes that inspected him as he passed, didn't really help.

He turned the corner to a line that wasn't terribly long.

He scrutinizes the route ahead as he waits.

It was loud and the people were far too chatty.

_Man, this isn't his scene..._

He's way out of his comfort zone...

All of the sudden, he's riddled with anxiety and wasn't too sure about what waited ahead of him.

He let his body move him forward every couple of steps as the line moved, desperately trying to block it all out. 

_What if somebody knew him?_

_And saw him leave with a guy?_

_Then everyone in Point Place would know._

_They'd find out-_

"-I.D?" He had zoned out, he was at the front of the line and the bouncer was tall.

Broad shoulders and slight stubble of a beard, short black hair... An earring.

He was wearing the tightest shirt Hyde had ever seen on a man, and it showed off how absolutely **built** he was.

A name tag with the name **'Grey'** printed on it...

"Hey, gonna show me your ID? I don't exactly have time for you to just check me out." He was grinning and his tone was stern but almost... Teasing? Flirty?

Hyde blushed harshly.

_Hyde **was** checking him out. _

_He **caught** Hyde checking him out... _

_And the guy was... Okay with it?_

"Uh- ye- Yeah sorry-" He pointed to Grey's nametag...

_Maybe he could play it off..._

"Grey. Let me- uh-" he patted at his pockets and visibly blanched when he only felt his keys and a condom in his pocket.

"Fuck- I ..."

He was hating himself now.

"Shit, I'm sorry... F-... Fucking forgot my wallet."

He cringed to himself and looked away, "I'll go-" he started to step aside, almost felt relieved but the disappointment was clear.

The bouncer smirked, and put a hand to Hyde's chest, "Sorry to hear it. How about you... Hang around a little bit... Just uh..."

He makes a show of eyeing Hyde up, "My shift ends in about twenty..."

His tone is seductive, and the grin 'Grey' gives him doesn't help, though the blush sort of does, "If ya, want."

The hand on his chest lingers and he's guided out of line.

_What just-_

_Did that guy want-_

_Was it really that easy?_

He walked a few feet past the bouncer and let out the breath that fucking lodged itself in his throat.

_Okay so, change of plans._

_He couldn't go in._

_But he got an..._

_Offer..._

_From a man._

...

_Why was he all of a sudden dizzy?_

He was shaking and clenching his jaw.

_Is this a panic attack?_

_Was he panicking?_

He glanced down to his hands, visibly shaking.

_Okay, yeah, he was panicking..._

He'd never been with a man before but he was...

Okay with the thought?

He leaned against the wall behind him.

_This was all happening way too fast._

_Sure, he set out to get laid in the first place but..._

_Really?_

_That easily?_

He tried to catch his breath, unsure of when he'd started hyperventilating. 

Why was he getting so worked up over this?

He knew this was the goal of tonight.

_God, this was happening..._

"Hey, you okay?" Hyde flinched and looked up to see the bouncer from earlier.

He tried to speak but found that he couldn't, "..."

The man huffed out a small laugh, looked around, and sighed.

He was wearing a leather jacket now, and had his hands in the pockets, "I take it you're... _New_ to this kind of... 'Scene'?"

Hyde nods his head, looking around as well, "I uhm..." his voice was small, almost unlike himself...

He cleared his throat, "I've never really thought about-" He paused, looking away in thought, "I mean... I **have** but I just didn't think it would _happen_ and I didn't really think this through completely- I mean I'm not saying I don't **want** to. I just didn't really let it sink in- ..."

Hyde had to laugh at himself. Here he was, rambling like a bitch, confessing his anxieties to a guy that he had only _just_ met.

He pushed away from the wall, meeting the taller man's gaze, "Sorry, that was probably a lot more than you were really asking for..."

Grey was smiling.

His teeth were stupidly straight, "Eh, nothing I haven't already been through myself. So,-" he stepped forward, "-you still wanna-?"

"Fuck, **yeah**..." Hyde had to bit his lip and groan, letting himself just go for it.

"I've... been needing a good fuck for **months**..." He stepped forward and reached for the man's shirt, tugging at the hem lightly.

Grey seemed to like that, almost hesitating but backed Hyde up against the wall.

Hyde couldn't help but think that he'd let him do it far too easily.

"Considering you're _new_ to this, just uh... Tell me if I do something you don't want, yeah?"

Hyde groaned and pulled the man into a bruising kiss, he let a needy whine spill past his lips, "M' not a virgin, man. Just never fucked a _guy_..." He didn't bother hiding the blush that couldn't be seen in the dark of the night, just shivered at the growl that Grey pressed to his lips.

He was pressed back, a harsh grip on either side of his hips, and a hard grind against his pelvis, Grey dips his tongue out to Hyde's lips with a groan, and _God, he could cum like this..._

He lets out a whine that couldn't possibly be in his range, but the moan that he gets in return was deep enough to tell him that it didn't matter. His hips deceiving him and bucking up against Grey's thigh, giving away that Hyde was already hard...

"Fuck, you weren't kidding, huh?" he presses his thigh roughly into Hyde's now throbbing erection.

 _This was becoming **insanely** surreal_ _..._

Hyde gasps, the lips that had burned his lips were nipping at his neck now.

With his vision no longer blocked, Hyde looked toward the door, a different bouncer in Grey's place. A few guys were glancing over and Hyde realized just how public this was...

He pushed aside the twinge of _excitement_ that it gave him...

"We sh-should probably go somewhere-" 

"Got anywhere specific in mind." the deep purr burned over his neck had him reeling...

"Fuck, I- my car. Parked in the back."

"Show me, baby..."

Hyde moaned.

_Submissive kink noted._

He grabbed the man by the wrist and pulled him away past the line of people, down the parking lot and his heart was racing.

He brought Grey to his car and around the side of the passenger's seat...

He was nervous but far too turned on to care.

Hyde fumbled with his keys when he was pushed up against the closed door of his car.

The hands on his hips accompanied by the feeling of another man's cock pressed on his ass was _perfect_ , "O-Ohh, fuck-" 

Dropping his keys, Hyde hid his face in his arms, leaning over his car and rutting back, "Fuck, that's good..." 

He feels the hands move from his hips to grip at his waistband, yanking him back.

A fierce sting of desire ran up his spine; he was nearly sobbing, "Fuck!"

Hyde forced his eyes open, barely able to see through the window of the car door... It had fogged up and the realization that they were still outside but in the nightclub **parking lot** had him reeling...

He let himself feel that burst of adrenaline.

Let himself descend down the path that was helplessly pulling at him.

"Please, fuck me right here-" A shiver, "Fuck me into my car..."

Hyde couldn't recognize his own voice, he was **whining** and **moaning**.

There was no doubt that the people nearby could hear him.

The lips on his neck ironed a moan to his skin, "Fuck, you're so hot-..."

A pause, "-I didn't get your name..."

Hyde was on fire, he picked his head up a little to slightly face Grey, "M'... M' name is H-" He rocked his hips back into the hard body that towered over his, groaning, "S' Steven.."

A puff of breath against his neck, "It's real nice to meet you, _Steven_..." a warm hand trails underneath Hyde's shirt, dragging up his abs and sliding over his pecs, pinching a hardening nipple. 

Hyde rests his left arm over the edge of the roof of his car, using it to pillow his head. He reaches back with his other hand, over his shoulder, and into short black hair, "Fucking nice to meet you too..."

A tug, "-Grey."

A growl, "Oh, I can get addicted to you **real** quick..."

Hyde laughs, continuing to grind back into his partner of the night, "Fuck me well enough and we'll see if I **let** you..."

A nip to his ear pulls a gasp from Hyde...

 _Hyde_ _might **already** be addicted to this..._

He feels Grey reach around him, undoing his pants and pulling them down to his thighs. The exposure has Hyde moaning, he gasps and bucks back, the cold air surrounding bis now exposed his erection.

His back loses the heat of the other man's chest as Grey backs up to get a good look at him.

"Fuck..." Hyde's shirt is pulled up from behind and tucked over his head and covering his eye. Hyde couldn't handle the rush he was given once everything went completely dark, "This okay?"

Hyde nods far too enthusiastically for being blindfolded by a stranger, " _Hell_ yeah..."

Groping hands swept over his ass, "You have any lube?"

Hyde bites his tongue, "I- Yeah, in the car..."

He feels Grey tug at Hyde's hips and feels a clothed chest rub past it, the sound of his keys being picked up, "Let's get it out so I can get you ready..."

His keys are pressed into his hand and he's pulling the makeshift blindfold down to unlock the door.

He lunges into his car as fast as he can, unintentionally putting his ass out for Grey to see. The groan from behind him telling him that it was definitely welcomed, "Condom in my back pocket-"

A bit of shuffling and he could hear a small rip of foil from behind...

He reaches below the passenger seat, grabbing the small tube, the hands on his ass help guide him back out, but leads him to the now exposed cock behind him.

Hyde could feel a surprising amount of _weight_ as it rests on the cleft of his ass...

"Fuck, you're _huge_..." Hyde nearly sobbed at the feeling of the condom covered erection rub against his insignificantly prepared hole.

Hyde pulled himself up with Grey's help, propping himself up against the edge of the roof again.

"Want me to do it for you?" the question is sultry but somewhat serious.

Hyde blushed at what the question insinuated, "I... I got myself... Ready before I left- But-" He pushed his 'blindfold' back up, covering his eyes so he could hide from the admission, "You're gonna fucking rip me in half-"

A slight glide of the cock over him gave him another dose of adrenaline.

"Sorry, I don't usually- I forget that it's-... _bigger_ than most... I don't really sleep around, so if you're worried..."

Grey cleared his throat and starts to back away, "We can swap if you wan-"

Hyde whines and pushes his ass out even further, "Fucking finger me, dammit."

A short pause.

The mix of a growl and the snap of the lube cap popping open were erotically teasing.

Lube dripped onto his entrance and he's gasping as two slick fingers slide in _easily_.

Hyde moans and thrusts back onto them.

Grey is groaning.

A third finger pressed in with a sting and Hyde tries to ignore it, opting to roll his hips back, embracing the burn.

"You're tight as all hell..." The knuckle deep intruders curl, "Fuck- If it hurts too much- tell me, alright?"

Hyde thinks to berate the man but once those fingers are removed and the tip of Grey's cock is pressing into him... He can't help but think that he had perfectly good reason to warn him.

Hyde is moaning at the burn of something much bigger than fingers entering him.

He presses back and his eyes are rolling back, he's being filling and there's still more pushing in, "Oh my fucking god, its fucking **huge**..."

Hyde is panting as the searing waves of arousal prick beneath his skin, "I- I'm gonna fucking cum-"

He's puffing out a small laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it, his knees are weak, the sudden bubble of an impending orgasm threateningly piercing his gut, "Oh fuck- I'm actually gonna fucking _cum_ , oh **fuck** -"

A now warm hand wraps at the base of Hyde's cock, denying his release, "Fuck!"

A drawn-out groan spills over Hyde's neck, "Fuck, you're-..."

His hips snap back, sheathing himself completely onto Grey's cock and Hyde has to slap his hand to his mouth to muffle the overwhelmingly low moan.

Hyde is dizzy and his ears are buzzing at how unbelievably **full** he was.

His body feels fuzzy and he's shaking with anticipation. His legs are close to giving out and his cock is pulsing from his denied orgasm.

The front of his left thigh is pressed against the cold metal of his car and the tip of his dick is pressing into the side of the passenger seat.

The busy sounds of the club are distant but all they really care to focus on are each others' panting gasps.

Grey is holding him up, the sinfully skilled grip around his cock playing gate keeper.

There's a short pause.

Both men getting accustomed to the other.

Grey's breath is fervent over Hyde's ear.

He keeps his hold on Hyde's cock, keeping him from coming.

His other hand is wrapped around Hyde's chest, holding him up, kisses peppering his neck, "Let me know when..." It's a low and intimate murmur...

Hyde reaches to hold onto the hand on his chest, keeping his other hand on the car to help keep himself up. 

They stand there, catching their breaths.

The cold air is a harsh reminder of their location.

It only succeeds in magnifying Hyde's arousal.

After a few more seconds Hyde is able to move.

He fixes his stance, his legs a little more able to support him...

And he thrusts back with a moan, **"Now."**

There's no hesitation.

Grey starts to thrust into him, slow and hesitantly before Hyde groans out, " **Fuck me** like you **fucking mean it**."

Hyde gasps out as the shift in speed jostles him, the smack of skin is vulgarly mixed in with Hyde's moans.

The thickness of the man's cock was a constant pressure on his prostate thanks to the position.

It's harsh and bruising.

Immensely titillated, Hyde starts to thrust back onto Grey.

It takes all of Hyde's strength not to scream, the absolute **thrill** of being truly **fucked** was... Mind shattering.

Grey is panting into Hyde's ear, groaning as Hyde's ass clenches around him, "I'm not... gonna last... too much... longer... Fuck, you're so... _**Tight**_..."

The hand on Hyde's cock starts to stroke him and Hyde's orgasm hits him in _seconds_.

He trembling.

His cum shooting out into his car, weeks of denied release coating his seat.

His voice was raw from the harsh groans that ripped past his throat.

Gasping at the deep heat raging through his body, he tightens up and his scream is silent but he feels his mouth expel a small sound, his eyes rolling.

He nearly blacks out as he feels Grey tense with his final thrusts, reaching his own release, keeping his softening cock inside of Hyde. They're panting and Hyde feels himself gently come back from his orgasm, his legs are weak and Grey holds him up with a small laugh.

Hyde smirks but tries to ground himself and his smirk becomes a grimace...

_His ass was fucking sensitive and the dick inside of it was making him want **more**._

He pats the hand on his chest, the one he had been unintentionally holding the whole time.

It pulls back but the rest of Grey stays as it was.

This was too good to stay a one-time thing...

And, man, his body wants more already.

He leans up and pulls his shirt back from his eyes, pulling it down so he actually _wore_ it like a shirt.

The now flaccid cock in his ass had slowly started to pull out and Hyde couldn't stop the moan as the feeling had felt far too teasing. His jeans were a bit tough to pull back up as he couldn't stand completely on his own.

"Need some help?"

Hyde was about to scoff out a 'no' when his pants and briefs are gently pulled up.

He was pulled back to rest on the man's chest as he was tucked back into his pants.

Firm hands rest on his hips and Hyde found that he didn't mind.

"So... Steven... Think I could call you sometime?" Grey's tone sounded low and tired, "Sorry, I just- Fuck. Never had someone so ready to take me _at all._.."

When he didn't get a no, he continued, "I could give you my number..."

Hyde had to take a deep breath as Grey's breath whiffed over his neck, not stopping his head from lulling back onto the shoulder behind him. 

He took a second to compose himself and thought, _why not_ _?_

"I'd like that..."

A card was slipped into his hand and he shivered when the warmth of the body behind him was gone, but a tender kiss caressed his neck.

He turned to face Grey, leaning back onto his car for stability. The look on his face was intrigued and hopeful, so Hyde decided that yeah... A next time was **unquestionably** happening.

Grey smiled, "I uh... Believe it or not, I don't usually do this... I kind of didn't think you would stick around. Not to sound all... Creepy?" A small scoff, seemingly toward himself, "I just uh... hope I can see you again. That was... "

Hyde had to laugh but he let himself smile like a goddamned schoolgirl, "Yeah, I uh... I had planned on uhm- 'Getting it out of my head"'- Ya know."

He glanced up, catching the entertained grin, "Get with a guy a forget about it."

Hyde shrugged, "I've never really uh- What we did..." He looked Grey in the eyes, it was dark but he could tell Grey looked amused, "I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again..."

Grey grinned, "I getcha... Coming to terms with the whole 'gay' thing is- It's tough..." A small conflicted laugh, "I live on the far end of town. Closer to Green Bay though. You?"

Hyde raised a brow, "Huh, I'm at Point Place."

"Hey, that isn't too far... Think I've been there a few times on work."

Hyde squinted hesitantly, "Don't you work here?"

Grey shifted his footing and looked over the back of the building, "Nah, filled in for a friend. I'm on-call security. My boss works out the 'when', 'where', and 'how long'. He calls me up with options and I take the hours I can get. Pays well enough..."

Hyde has to hold back a laugh at the hilarity of the situation, they'd just fucked like a pair of lecherous teenagers and _now_ they were chatting away, getting to know each other.

"I uh, I own a small record store, Grooves. It's nothing big but..."

They seem to stare at each other a bit, neither really sure what to do.

Grey smiles and nods his head, "This is a little weird, huh?"

"A bit... But I don't hate it."

They start walking toward the front of Hyde's car, lingering at a pause as Hyde moves to the driver's side.

"I uh... I look forward to hearing from ya... Have a good night, yeah?"

Hyde laughs as he starts to get in, "You made sure of that, man... I'll call ya."

The conversation ends there as Grey chuckles and walks away.

Hyde sighs as he starts up the engine, using the car light to take a look at Grey's card:

**Grey Blackwood**

**(920) 555-5555**

With another stupid smile, Hyde makes his way out of the parking lot and on his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Hyde had gotten fucked.

By a man.

In a nightclub parking lot.

In Public.

Against his car.

...

Or at **all** really.

Hyde hadn't called Grey yet.

He'd thought about it.

Didn't want to come off as a clingy chick, so when he thought about calling, he just didn't.

It's what you do.

Right?

...

... _Right_..?

Hyde just... Went on as normal.

Went to work, hung out with his friends, smoked with his friends, got sexually frustrated, masturbated to the memory of being fucked in a parking lot, smoked with his friends at work...

The usual.

Except now he kept **thinking** about the guy.

Not all the time, he'd only just met him... and fucked him. 

But he was just thinking about wanting **sex**.

With a guy.

And well...

Why try and find a new guy, when he had the number to one he'd **know** would be down to fuck.

So Hyde decided to finally call.

He had just finished up closing the store and he was tired of _waiting_.

Walking into the back room he sat at his desk and pulled the phone forward.

He pulled Grey's card out from his wallet and dialed it up.

Hyde checks his watch after the first ring, 8:13 pm...

**_A second ring..._ **

Hyde hesitates...

_What do I even say?_

**_Third ring_... **

_Hey, its been a while... Wanna fuck?_

**_Fourth ri-_ **

"Hello, Grey here."

Hyde could feel the lure of desire swim into his throat at the sound of the man's voice...

"Hey... Grey, it's me, Steven." His voice breaks a bit, "I dunno if you remember me or not..." Hyde started fiddling with a pen, drawing circles onto a notepad.

Grey chuckles, and his tone is one of recollection, "I remember, yeah. Did you-"

"You busy tonight?"

Hyde grimaced, not meaning to cut him off.

"Sorry-"

"-I'm free tonight, yeah."

A mutual pause.

Hyde grins, "So, you wanna meet up?"

"God, yeah. I can come on down to Point Place since I've been before..."

Hyde pauses, realizing that he hadn't thought about **where**...

"Well, I mentioned the Groove before..."

"Alright. I'd be taking the lane off 41. Any directions from there?"

Hyde provides a quick route based entirely on landmarks and buildings. They say their 'see ya's and hang up. 

Hyde walks out into the empty store, not fully believing that Grey was closer than he'd thought, "This whole fucking time... I could've been-... Ugh, I'm an idiot."

Realizing he'd need to grab the bottle of lube and a few condoms, Hyde heads out to his car.

The cum stain on the passenger's seat was still sort of _there_...

The memory of that night clearly stained into the seat.

With supplies for the night ahead, he's back inside and slumped down onto the loveseat.

Waiting...

He thinks back to the phone call and plays it back in his head and huffing out a self-deprecating laugh, "What are we in high school?"

Hyde has some time to kill before Grey gets here, so he paces around, 'organizes' some records, clears up the counter, locks up the register... Counts records.

A faint knock at the door and Hyde glances at his watch...

9:02 pm

He nearly rushes to the door, unlocking it, and unintentionally yanks it open.

With a tone smaller than he means to give, he greets the man, "Hey..."

Grey smiles and he seems to blush, _he looks nervous_...

"Hey, Steven..." He licks his lips, "Good to see ya..."

Hyde takes in the form of this near-stranger...

He's wearing dark loose jeans...

A white tee under his black leather jacket...

In the warm light of the store, Hyde can see the shades of greens in his eyes...

He'd grown out a bit of a stubble...

Grey clears his throat and he seemed to blush a bit harder, "Can I uh- come in?"

Hyde was at least able to hide behind his sunglasses this time, so Grey probably hadn't noticed that he was checking him out again...

Though the blush of his cheeks could be a tell that he _had_ noticed...

"Yeah, sorry, come on in." Hyde steps aside and gestures to the empty store.

Grey takes a few hesitant steps, the heavy realization settled between them that they were strangers meeting up at night, completely sober...

Hyde had at least smoked a bit to calm his nerves before he left for the club that night. Grateful that he had because he had still panicked quite a bit...

"So, uh... How've ya been?"

Hyde mentally kicks himself...

_Smooth, man, real smooth..._

Though Grey chuckles as he removes his jacket, setting it down over the far end of the loveseat before taking a seat beside it. He looks up to watch Hyde lock the door behind them.

But then Hyde takes his usual seat by the door...

Another mental kick...

_Sit next to him, you moron!_

Awkwardly enough, he doesn't move.

Grey raises a brow, "I've been alright..."

He shuffles in his seat, settling to cross his ankle onto his knee. He crosses his arms with a sigh and looks around.

Hyde watched as Grey's biceps bulged at the movement, the short sleeve of his tee stretching above them like an embrace.

Hyde has to suck in his lip to bite back a groan of gratitude. 

"So you run the place, huh? That's really cool." Grey looks like he's getting himself comfortable, turning in the loveseat to look around behind him.

He _sounds_ calm and Hyde takes the opportunity to move to the seat next to him.

"Yeah, my dad owns the chains so he let me take over this location." Hyde nearly mirrors Grey, facing him and feigning a look around as well.

Grey tilts his head to Hyde, his smile twitching at the change of Hyde's seat.

"Really? That's pretty sick..."

Hyde takes a chance to run a hand up the man's thigh, "Yeah, it's really great having the place."

Grey seems to take the bait and leans in a bit closer.

Hyde felt a bit braver and just continued talking, "What about you? You said you did security work. Is that all?"

Grey grinned at the attempt at conversation and Hyde could feel the lure of those lips pull him in slowly.

He chuckled and searched Hyde's face for a sign that said maybe he was just being nice.

Hyde gave him a look that said 'well?', and Grey spoke a bit hesitantly, "My mom- She gave me her little bakery down in Appleton, it has a little loft space above so it doubles out. Used to be down in Maddison before-..."

His smile falters slightly but he continues on, "Yeah, I kind of just manage it. Make sure it's running well and making sure nothing happens to it. So I guess the security work is part-time."

Hyde smirks, "So you bake?" The teasing smile he gives him is playful, "Makes sense. You were pretty good with your hands..." He leans in, lightly brushing his lips over Grey's own. He rolls his eyes and he's blushing again, "Hmm... Glad you think so..."

Hyde didn't really intend to but the ghost of a kiss is teasing as he nips at Grey's bottom lip, "I **know** so... God, I couldn't fucking forget how good they felt."

_Okay, that was probably too much info..._

Grey groans, "Glad I made a good first impression..."

Hyde chuckles at the teasing game of flirting they've begun, "Oh you left an amazing first impression. I felt it for fucking days..." His hand drifts upwards and he feels the shift of flirtation to full-on desire as he grazes the impressive bulge.

"Kind of hard to forget the how good you gave it me..."

They're teasing each other and neither seemed to want to stop, "Mmm... You made it too easy to give..."

Hyde could feel the bulge start to grow and he moaned in anticipation...

He leans in and presses his lips to Grey's, a burst of heat flowing into his face and he feels a slight tensing in his own shoulders. Groaning when Grey slipped his tongue out to drive past his lips and moans when Hyde sucks onto it.

Hyde feels his glasses being removed and he climbs into Grey's lap, his hips pushing to Grey's chest, getting him to lay back onto the couch.

Firm hands are gliding up his thighs and grip onto Hyde's ass, he moans and rolls back into the touch.

They get lost in the rush of arousal and lust.

Rutting into Grey's abs as the man starts to pull him closer.

He's caressing Grey's cheeks and tilting his head up to deepen the kiss, "Fuck, I need you..."

Strong hands drag up the skin of his back as Grey starts to lift Hyde's shirt up. He sits back and lets Grey undress him. Open mouth kisses are pressing onto his chest, licking over to a nipple.

Hyde is panting, weaving his fingers into the man's hair, pulling him closer.

He's moaning as Grey starts to press kisses down his chest, "Fuck..."

A few nips and sucks around his waist and Hyde is already hard, "Fuck, that's good..." 

A slightly harsher suck and he's bucking forward, "L-Like that..."

Another harsh suck greets the sensitive skin by his belt and Hyde is whining.

Hyde pulls back only to have Grey's hands undoing his belt for him, "C-Condoms... Lube. On the counter." Hyde moves to stand, his belt was tossed to the floor and his pants already undone, "Clothes. _Off_. I'll get 'em."

A quick peck and Hyde walks to the counter.

Grey listens and starts to remove his shirt, Hyde is turning back to Grey with lube and condoms in hand, and then there's an incessant couple of beeps from outside,. Someone is yelling and it sounds like they're getting closer to the store.

Sounded like Donna and Forman.

_Shit._

"Shit, quick. I need you to hide, my office."

Grey seems to hesitate a second and then understands, grabbing his shirt and jacket and running into the office.

Hyde tosses him the condoms and lube and races to pull his shirt on.

A loud knock on the door and Hyde is composing himself and kicks his belt under the loveseat.

He runs to the door and he can hear Donna laughing.

Rubbing his palm over his eyes and sighs, and yanks open the door.

"What the fuck? Could you guys not act like maniacs?"

_Breathe._

"Why the hell are you guys-"

Donna and Eric walk in and plop down onto the couch, Donna sitting up instantly, "Ow, what the hell?"

_Why the fuck are they here?!_

She pulls his glasses up from the seat, "Shit, sorry Hyde."

One of the lenses popped out and cracked.

Hyde nearly slams the door shut, "Fucking hell, Donna-"

Forman interjects, "Dude, didn't you close up like two hours ago? You're usually home by now."

Hyde just sighs and sits down into his chair, "Okay, jeez. Gimme a sec..."  
Hyde hunches forward and sighs into his hands.

He takes a breath. 

Tries to clear his head.

And takes another breath.

_Okay, everything is happening way too fast._

_Everything is fine._

_Grey is hiding._

_They don't know._

A few beats of silence. 

Eric speaks up and it's slow and questioning, "Hyde, were you sleeping or something? We didn't mean to freak you out-"

"Yeah- Yeah, I was sleeping- and you numbnuts just fucking started screaming like a fucking riot broke out."

Donna laughs, "We were not. We just didn't think you'd be knocked out. The lights were on so we figured you were wrapped up in work or something."

Hyde glares at her, "Well, I'm fine so could you guys go?"

She just scoffs and leans back, _where Grey was just sitting,_ "Mrs. Forman was worried. She wanted to make sure you were alright so we came to check for her. Besides, we brought-" Eric pulls a rolled-up paper bag from his jacket, "-some good shit."

Hyde rolls his neck and groans...

_Why now?!_

"Couldn't you guys have just-... **Called**?"  
  


_Please just leave._

Donna shrugged, "I mean yeah, but we were worried too. So we came over to be sure."

Hyde rolls his eyes.

Eric just _laughs_ , "It's fine, Hyde. Look just call her and let her know you're fine."

Hyde hesitates, wanting to just tell them to leave and get out.

But they'd been giving him looks all week.

They knew he was freaking out about _something_ and they'd already asked him twice if he needed to talk.

If he kicked them out, they'd stage another intervention.

Hyde was starting to panic, he stood up and made his way over to his office. Gray has his shirt back on but had taken a seat at his desk. He gives him a sympathetic smile and nods.

Hyde was shaking with fear and looked over in the direction of his friends before closing the door behind him.

He sits at the edge of his desk and closes his eyes, Hyde's hands were visibly shaking.

"Sorry... I-..." An exhale of a still panicked breath, "I'm not-"

Grey grins and grabs onto his hands, "Not out? It's okay, I get it." Grey stands from the chair to press a hand to his cheek and Hyde closes his eyes, leaning into it and tried to _breathe_.

The warm hand on his cheek is soothing, and the hold on his hand is grounding him, but he can't calm down.

A soft kiss pressed to his forehead and he sighs, "Thanks. I just... I don't know what do to do..."

He opens his eyes and Grey is close enough to press his their foreheads together...

So he does. 

And it helps.

A few seconds pass and Hyde lets himself shut down a bit, the feeling of warm hands and soft kisses to his face...

It was so...

Intimate.

And sweet.

And... 

_God... It was helping..._

Hyde takes a deep breath and looks to Grey, whose face looked calmer than Hyde felt.

He doesn't smile.

He can't.

He's scared.

But he isn't shaking anymore. 

And he can breathe now.

Grey whispers low, "You've got this. Everything will be fine."

A soft lingering kiss and Hyde feels a bit better.

"I should call and get back to them before they get all suspicious."

With a reassuring squeeze to Grey's hand, he pulls the phone over.

The call to Kitty is quick, they exchange their goodnights and a quiet 'Love you too'.

He looks to Grey who'd taken back to sitting, and he's giving him a sickeningly sweet smile. Hyde rolls his eyes, but again, he couldn't hide the small smirk as he left the small room.

Hyde walks over to his friend's for a much-needed smoke and he's able to feign a calm appearance. They chat and smoke, all the while Grey was hiding in his office.

He looks at his watch, 11:35 pm.

_Fuck, he's gotta be pissed._

_Probably won't ever wanna see me again._

_I wouldn't._

Eric hands him the blunt and checks his own watch, "Shit, I have to get up early tomorrow, we should go."

As they start to gather their coats and things, Hyde stays in his seat, "You guys go ahead, I have some stuff to finish up, so I'll be a little later."

They say their goodbyes and Hyde locks up behind them, watching their car drive off and disappear. 

Hyde sighs for the umpteenth time tonight, "Coast is clear."

No response.

"Grey?"

Nothing.

Hyde makes his way to the door of the office and cracks it open. He feels a wash of relief and guilt but grins at the image in front of him.

Grey was asleep.

Sitting in the chair and asleep.

Hyde slowly slinks over and sits on the desk in front of him, tapping his hand, "Grey..."

He's quiet...

"Hey, Grey, they're gone..."

More guilt as Grey's eyes blink open, "Hm?"

He stretches out his arms and rolls his neck, a few cracks and pops as he sits up, "W' time is it?" His voice was deep and tired.

Hyde winces, "Ah-... Nearly midnight."

Grey just chuckles, "Shit, s' been two hours?"

Hyde sighs, "Y-Yeah... Sorry, I should've just told them, so you could leave. Didn't mean to-... God, I understand if you're pissed. You can-"

"Hey, hey... M' not pissed. Not your fault. You were scared-"

"I-I wasn-... You're not?"

A sleepy smirk, "Nah, I've been there before. It's fine... You uh... Did you want me to go? We can do this another day if you aren't feeling up to it after th-"

Hyde doesn't know why but he's leaning forward and cupping Grey's jaw.

And kisses him.

A small kiss.

It was... Sweet.

Hyde pulls back a smidge, opening his eyes. 

His heart was racing.

Grey covers one of the hands on his cheek and licks his lips.

Hyde bites his own, "No... I-... I want you to stay... If you want to stay..."

Hyde's heart felt like it was going to explode and he couldn't understand why...

"Then I'll stay..."

There was something in his tone... It was low and almost breathless, "I'll stay."

They reconnect with a sense of passion they hadn't expected.

A series of soft presses and the very tips of their tongues.

Hyde lets Grey guide him back onto the desk, not daring to break away. The warmth of Grey's cheeks were resting in Hyde's palms, as strong arms pulled him close.

This was far more intimate than Hyde was expecting but he didn't want it to end. They held each other, neither fully sure why this was happening... Neither wanting to ruin it.

They had resorted to shorter kisses, breathing each other in and losing their breaths quickly.

They were trapped in the moment and didn't even care to break free from it.

It felt like a lifetime before they pulled away.

Their noses pressed forward in nudges of kisses unable to be had. The mixing of their slow pants had Hyde dizzy, "That was..."

Grey hummed, "Yeah..."

Hyde smiled, "You still wanna fuck?"

Grey shivers and chuckles, "Yeah, I could fuck right about now."

Hyde pulls himself up onto the desk completely, pulling Grey into the space between his thighs, "Thank god, because I really want you to fuck me into my desk."

"Oh, I can do that for ya..."


End file.
